When Angels Cry
by ohxmyxria
Summary: A closer look into the underestimated relationship between Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. Just because they don't star in the Twilight series, it does not by any means mean their love is weaker or any simpler. All relationships have bumps.


A/n: This is a short fanfiction I wrote for an amazing roleplaying site I belong to on which I play Angela Weber

_A/n: This is a short fanfiction I wrote for an amazing roleplaying site I belong to on which I play Angela Weber. This is sort of shameless self-promoting, but if you are interested in learning more about this site, please ask me about it in a review. Plenty of spots are open, including my (Angela's) partner, Ben Cheney! I'm really hoping for some more humans to join, but there are plenty of spots for vampires and werewolves. Oh, and made ups are fine, just be sure to describe them appropriately in your audition post._

He was always on time. Always. Practicalness was his thing, of sorts.

So why wasn't he here yet?

A tall figure, clearly female, sat at the far end of the bar. Her face was half cast in shadow, the result of her recently straightened bangs falling into her face as she hunched of the smooth wood. A drink non-alcoholic, naturally lay placed to her right on the counter, half finished. She swirled the drink around once with the stirrer before flopping over the bar completely, her head on her arms.

And she cried.

She honestly didn't know why she was reacting so extremely. It wasn't as if Ben would do this to her on purpose. After all, this was Ben they were talking about. The sweetest guy to have ever walked the face of the earth. He would apologize relentlessly for the cafeteria not having her favorite kind of juice. Ben would do every and anything Angela asked for. He would never hurt her.

At least, not on purpose.

But still, she cried. As the feeling of loneliness crept over her, the tears just refused to stop. She felt... abandoned. Why hadn't he come yet? Or at least called to say he would be late? Didn't this night mean anything to him at all? The anniversary of their first date, of their first Prom together.

It meant everything to_ her_, as it was. Words couldn't describe what a ball of excitement she had been these past few days since the plans had been arranged. Ben had called her, all shy like, and asked her if she would meet him at Tsubasa, a cute little Japanese place in Sappho. Their place, christened as such on their second date. And she had giggled and told him there was nowhere else she would rather be on that night.

_Except with him_, she bitterly added to herself as she wept. She would go anywhere as long as it held the promise of being with Ben.

So, like a fool a fool in love she had skipped about the house this evening, getting all dolled up. She had even gone through the trouble of experimenting with a little make-up, something she normally couldn't be bothered with. For him. And she had spent a good hour straightening her hair, while quietly cursing the amount of locks she had. For him. And how Angela had smiled as she pulled on the dress she now wore, a silky little emerald green number, with straps, that came to just above her knees. For him. It was all for him!

She took a napkin from the holder near her, attempting to wipe off a bit of the mascara that was dripping down her cheeks. Clearly, all her work had been for not. He hadn't even showed up. Was she the only one still in this relationship? Was he over and out of love with her? **"I'm such an idiot,"** she mumbled through a fresh batch of tears. Why couldn't she see that this whole thing had been a mistake? Maybe she was just meant to be alone all her life. Being hurt like this… it just didn't seem right. And even Angela knew she deserved better.

With a sigh, she lifted her head. The barman was looking at her sadly, pity in his eyes. She offered him a tiny smile that felt fake on her lips. Her drink remained half drunk as her throat seemed to tighten at the sight of it. Half empty, and incomplete. So like her. The girl dug some bills out of her purse for her drink and placed them on the bar. That was it. She had waited long enough by now. She wouldn't be accused of playing the fool by waiting any longer.

Holding in her hiccups, she dragged her feet as she made her way to the double doors. Angela was sure she looked as bad as she felt as eyes followed her. It was humiliating, her walk of shame.

Once she made it outside and the cool air hit her, she was off. And was running. Never mind that she had worn heels. Never mind that she had already bypassed her car. She just... ran.

Her feet took her along a stone path, away from the restaurant that taunted her with memories, towards the wilderness. Grass grew between the cracks of the path as she continued along it, now at a slower pace, deeper into the forest. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew that if she stopped she would never keep going again. No, that wouldn't be her. She would never stop. She would keep going until her legs gave out.

And eventually, they did. Her ankles felt swollen and sore by the time she fell to the grass below. It was dewy and wet, but she didn't care. So what if her dress got ruined? It didn't matter. Angela quickly untied her heels, flicking them across the way in a flash. They didn't go far, but it was the thought that counted. The girl ran her hands hesitantly over her throbbing feet, wincing slightly. She wouldn't be moving for a while.

So Angela threw her head back, her loose hair thrown about in the wind. She raised a hand to her wet face, surprised to see that no tears fell anymore. Perhaps crying for two straight hours had tried her out. And now she had no more tears to shed. That made her sad, for some reason. For she wanted to cry. To keep crying until the hurt went away. With that gone, her pain seemed to swell until it would burst.

The girl pressed her hand to her chest in an attempt to sooth the ache in her chest. **"I suppose heartache wasn't just a colorful expression after all,"** Angela mused, her voice flat and unfeeling. Foreign. It didn't sound like her. She cleared her throat several times, but her tone never changed.  
**  
"What do I do now?"** Her pondering was interrupted as her attention flashed to the sky. The clouds, there ever present reminder of her location in the northern part of the continental U.S., suddenly shifted ever so slightly. And the move light up the whole sky as the moon came into view.

Though not as rare as the run, the moon still inspired awe in Angela. Full, bright, and beautiful, the luminous orb cut the darkness was such intensity that she could not help but stare. In a poetic sense, the moon was what Angela aspired to be. Not the sun that hung in the light blue sky, but the moon that lit up all the darkness. That glowed, despite a few clouds. And that never went out.  
**  
****"Angela."**

So sharply she may have gotten whiplash, the girl's head spun around as she heard her name being called in an oh-so familiar voice.

And there he stood, panting slightly, and his dark hair in disarray, her Ben. He contrasted perfectly against the dark forest in his pale blue shirt and charcoal slacks. Folded over his arm was a matching blazer. Angela's eyes swept over his handsome appearance only briefly before her eyes locked with his.

**"Angela, I am so, so sorry. I never meant to stand you up, please know that. And I never meant to ruin our special night. But there was this accident on the way up and-"**

Angela held up her hand then. She had heard enough. With slow grace, she stood up to her full height and elegantly strode to his side. Ben gasped aloud as she was bathed in full moonlight and she glowed in her dress. She came to a halt not two inches away from Ben. He held her gaze, her lack of shoes combined with his recent growth spurt actually putting him over her height.

Without warning, she fell into his chest. His arms wrapped around her immediately, drawing her body closer to his and dropping his blazer to the floor. "**I know, Ben. I know."** She shook her head, her hair fanning around her.** "I should have never..."** Her words died on her lips as Ben pressed his to hers.

He draw away only to whisper, **"Happy anniversary, Angela. I love you."** Ben gave her no chance to reply before he kissed her again.

Who knows how long they stood there, wrapped in each other's warm embrace, kissing passionately, as the moon shone down on them. But time stood still for them. And the moon had long since disappeared behind the clouds again before they left that path that would become their new safe haven where many-a joyous anniversaries would be held. All by the glow of the moon...


End file.
